


My One and Only

by Nazarivega



Series: A Dark Love [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazarivega/pseuds/Nazarivega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find your true love everything is supposed to fall into place.  Things are supposed to be perfect. Right? So what happens when your one true love tells you that she’s in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine. They belong to abc family and Sara Shepard author of the Pretty Little Liars book series.

In her hands my life felt complete. I knew that I didn’t have to worry about a thing when I was with her. Hanna was my world and she knew it. Thats what makes what happen so damn hard. Sometimes, I wake up and for a split second think that she’s still their with me. But then like always I remember that she’s gone and I’m all alone. I simply can’t believe that she would do this to me. I was supposed to be the love of her life because I know that she was mine. It has become increasingly difficult to get out of bed anymore. I wish that I could forget her but for some unknown reason she’s all that I think about. Even though she hurt me beyond belief I still miss her smile. I miss the way she looked at me with those big beautiful blue eyes. I miss the way we would talk for hours and laugh at the strangest things. I even miss the irrelevant fights we use to have. Hanna was the only thing that mattered in my life and now that she’s gone its like I have nothing anymore. I forgot who I was before I met her and now I can’t get back to that person. I feel so lost in the world like no one can help me.I wish that I could see her again and tell her that I miss her and that she’s my everything. But I know if I do she will just leave again like the last time. I can still hear those terrible words in my head. 

“I’m so sorry Mona, I can’t be with you.” “I’m in love with someone else,”“ And you're my friend, my best friend, and I don’t want to lose this friendship because of that.” “Your in love with someone else, Who is it ” “ Aria, Toby, Caleb, Spencer, Emily, EMILY,” “ Your in love with emily.” “When did this happen and why didn’t you tell me so that I wouldn’t have made a fool of myself”. “ Mona I’m...” “ Don’t Hanna, don’t you dare say that you're so sorry because you're not?" “Even if I was just your friend your best friend as you say why wouldn’t you tell me, WHY!" “Mona I don’t know what to say to make you understand that I didn’t want to hurt you.” “ Emily and I kind of just happen, If I had of known...” “ If you had of known ... known what Hanna “ “ If you had of known that I love ...that I’ve always loved you, what you would’ve been my girlfriend then.” “ I can’t believe you I just can’t...” “ Mona..Mona wait...” 

Icouldn’t even finish my sentences because I was just so heart broken. I couldn’t stand there and look at her beautiful face anymore, so I ran. I ran straight home and locked myself in my room. I don’t remember how long I was in there days, weeks I couldn’t tell anymore. Everything just ran together, I didn’t eat or sleep even the one thing in the world that I loved more then her didn’t help me. Shopping was my cure all medicine but without her it was so damn depressing. I still couldn’t wrap my head around why she chose that bitch Emily over me. What does she have that I don’t? Yea, I admit that she is cute but that’s it. As far as I’m concern shes selfish and dumb. Emily cares more about swimming then she does about anything else but she chose her. Hanna was way to good for her and I’m going to prove just that. I’m going to get hanna back and nothing and no one is going to stop me. Hanna will be mine if it’s the last thing that I do. So Emily Fields better watch her back because I am so coming for her.

I know that I have to get hanna back but how. How am I going to do it? What is my first step going to be? I just have to make Hanna see that Emily is so wrong for her and that I am so right. It has to be me no one else just me. But how to make her she that, How? I know, I will work my way back into Hanna’s circle and finally get the revenge i’ve been waiting for. It’s just a matter of time before I have her all to myself and know one will stand in our way again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first posted story and I hope that you guys liked it.


End file.
